Marry Me
by Hopelessly scattered
Summary: Gail and Holly were watching a nature documentary when Gail just blurts it out.


**This was put on my Tumblr, but I thought I'd put it on here as well. **

It was a typical lazy Sunday. Both Gail and Holly had off so they were sitting on the couch curled into one another, watching some nature documentary about monarch butterflies or something.

Holly was really into it. She was explaining in great detail some fact about their migratory patterns. Gail wasn't really paying much attention to the words, rather to the way Holly's lips moved saying them. She watched as her girlfriend gestured widely, shooting her that lopsided grin between breaths. Gail heard something about larvae stage, when she just blurted it out.

"Marry me."

Holly froze mid-sentence, mouth agape, hand out. She turned to look at Gail, blinking as though trying to wake up.

"Wh…what?" she stammered.

Gail leaned in and pecked her lips. "Marry me."

Holly stared at her gain. Gail shuffled nervously. Maybe she should have planned this better.

"Did I fry your brain, Lunchbox?" Gail chuckled as coolly as she could muster. "Your brain was kind of a selling point for this whole marriage thing. I want my kids to be smart."

"Kids?"

"Yes," Gail huffed impatiently. Why was she repeating all this? "Little tiny ones, with your eyes and my wit."

"You asked me to marry you," Holly stated.

"Very astute, I see why they gave you that dork-torate," Gail remarked.

Her stomach was sinking as time went on, and Holly continued to sit there frozen.

Gail rubbed the back of her head. "I mean you don't have to or anything," she mumbled.

This was such a bad plan. Her and her big mouth and Holly's wonderful dorky face were the cause of this. Those things and the overwhelming love that Gail felt wash over her every time Holly even glanced her way. Of course, right now she wasn't feeling much love at all in those brown eyes. Holly deserved a fancy restaurant, an evening under the stars proposal treatment, not their couch with an insect documentary. Gail's face fell, all pretenses gone.

"Oh, no!" Holly said suddenly, "no, no!"

The rejection hit her like a shot to the gut. She turned away to try and hide the tears now pounding against the backs of her eyes. She should have known someone as amazing as Holly wouldn't want to spend her life with an emotional fuck-up Gail.

"Gail, sweetie," Holly whispered, "Look at me."

She took hold of the cop's hands, bringing them to her waist. When Gail turned, Holly had tears in her eyes. She moved in, but paused as she reached the blonde's lips.

"Yes, Gail Peck. Of course, I'll marry you!"

Gail was sure she had never smiled so widely in her life. Her cheeks ached with the strain, but she couldn't stop it. She drew Holly in for a deep kiss.

When they pulled away, she asked, "You sure you want to deal with me forever?"

"Absolutely," Holly assured her, drawing her in again.

Later after the documentary had been paused and ultimately forgotten entirely, they laid side by side in their bed, facing one another. Hands roamed over naked bodies, lips following their trails.

"I guess this'll make me part of the Peck dynasty, huh?" Holly said against the hollow of Gail's collarbone.

Gail bit her lip, contemplating how to carefully address that. "Well the thing is, nerd, I was kind of hoping to be a Stewart. If that's alright with you?"

Holly pulled back, blinking in surprise. "But I don't have any family with a name to uphold. It's just me."

Gail brought her hands to either side of Holly's face, pale against tan skin. "Now, I'm your family."

Holly buried her face in Gail's neck, clutching her tightly. "Yes, you are."

They stayed that way for a while until Gail felt Holly start to laugh.

Gail leaned back. Holy's smile was infectious. "What?"

"I'm imagining your mother's face when you tell her," Holly said between giggles. "That's the real reason you want to be my wife, isn't it?"

"Just the topping on a very beautiful cake," Gail said, leaning in to silence her fiancé with a kiss.

**Thanks for reading! I hope this takes some sting off of last week's episode!**


End file.
